My True Valentine
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Madeline has spent every Valentines day with someone she doesn't love, and again she finds herself out in the rain. When a mysterious man picks her up and takes her to his house, she is sent on a trip down memory lane with a familiar silvery-blonde haired boy. Rated M for mentions of drug use and prostitution. Fem!CanadaxRussia


**Hey, I know this is late, but here you go, A valentines day fic! *yey***

**Please enjoy :D**

Madeline stood out on the curb of Beach Street, a depressed look on her face. Her tight clothing was riding up and causing great discomfort for her. Today was Valentines day, and it brought up some questions in her mind that she tried so hard to keep contained all year. When would she find her match? Not like all of these disgusting men she is forced to pleasure. She could barely call them men for what they would do. Maddie had that familiar twinge of shame hanging on her shoulders. Just thinking of what her family would say hurt. She could imagine her parents disowning her, or worse, her brother losing it. But with troubling times, a girl has to do what a girl has to do. Maddie looked down at the tight revealing clothing she wore, her frown deepening. Long reddish-pink lines ran down her lower stomach and ended right before her pant line. She sighed sadly, rubbing her finger over them. Why couldn't she be spending her Valentines day with a nice man who actually saw her as a person and not as a sex-toy. Her eyes flicked from the cuts up to the surrounding road as she heard a car zoom by. For a second she could have sworn it sounded like it had slown down. Her body began to shake on impulse, knowing what would have happened if that were a car stopping. Madeline sighed shakily, and rubbed her forehead. What has she become, selling herself for money just to get by. It truly was sick, but it was all she could do. She couldn't ask her parents, they already have their own problems with money, she would just be more of a burden. And she certainly couldn't ask her brother, he had a family with two kids to look after. She was left all on her own, tasked with the need to put food on the table. Maddie didn't know any better, one night, that was all it took. Her and her friends were at a party, and somehow she woke up in the morning with a needle in her arm and the growing need for more. She couldn't hold a job, always getting caught high on the job. In the end, this was her result.

She looked down at the puddle in the street in front of her. A sickly-looking woman with scraggly unkempt hair and dull violet eyes stared back. Sometimes she liked to think that she hadn't really done any of the things she did, and that she was back home safe and sound in her warm inviting bed. But then reality quickly followed, reminding her that no, she wasn't safe or warm at all, she was just another prostitute standing in the rain waiting for her next catch.

The sound of car breaks squealing broke into her thoughts once again, and her heart skipped a beat. She knew she hadn't mistaken it this time. Slowly and unsurely, Maddie looked up at the vehicle pulled up to the curb in front of her. It was a slick dark blue truck, seemingly in perfect condition. She gulped and walked up to the door, a disgustingly fake smile on her face. The window rolled down, though the inside of the truck was still completely dark, hiding the figure inside.

"Get in." A masculine voice said, hiding whatever emotion they were feeling. They sounded foreign, Russian maybe?

Maddie cleared her throat nervously and opened the door. It was warmer than outside, but even less inviting. She swung the door closed and buckled the seat-belt hanging behind her. Never once did she glance at the man, she would probably try to back out if she did. The car moved forward, gaining to a moderate pace, not too slow not too fast. It smelt of some sort of alcohol, striking fear in her chest. Oh no, its one of those... They continued in deathly silence, the only sound being the windshield wipers pushing the slow and gentle rain away. She wasn't so used to this, as the men that would pick her up usually had music blaring so loud that she would question her hearing afterwards. He was everything but normal. No lustful words, no music, no comments on her "lovely" body. Somehow, he made her even more terrified. What was on his mind? No, she wasn't entitled to an answer, this was simply business, he gets his pleasure, she gets her money.

"Where do you live?" Madeline asked, wanting so badly to break the uneasy silence even if it resulted in a negative response.

"A little ways out, probably about thirty minutes, do you want me to turn on the music?" They asked, sounding somewhat polite.

Maddie lifted a brow in the dark, a look of pure bewilderment on her face. What was this man doing? He actually cared? Probably not, he was just trying to butter her up. "I don't mind, I was just wondering." She looked out the window at the receding city and growing forest.

The man took one hand off the steering wheel and clicked the radio on, changing it to a random channel. After a few minutes of hearing it play, Madeline recognized the band Owl City. _He defiantly has different tastes from the rest._

The rain outside came down heavier and harder, pounding into the windshield like rocks. They began moving even slower as the man took caution with the intensifying weather. Madeline's eyes drooped, the sounds all melding together into a strange lullaby, fogging her mind over with fatigue. She didn't know how long it has been since she slept, though it took every ounce of her energy to stay awake. Falling asleep in his car would most likely end up in far worse than what she was going into, and the thought was extremely unappealing. But, the gentle arms of sleep wouldn't let her out of their grasp that easily, it was warm in the vehicle, almost as if she was wrapped in a snugly blanket. She eventually caved in and allowed her consciousnesses to fade to black.

She was awoken by a gentle hand on her shoulder, her head slowly and groggily turning towards it. Her eyes took their sweet time focusing, sleep still hanging in her mind.

"Wake up, we're here." She instantly woke up completely, her eyes snapping open wider. Oh no, she forgot that she was actually on another run. She quickly glanced down towards her body, fear washing over her like a tidal wave. He hadn't touched her, right?! She calmed down the slightest bit when she found nothing new on her body. Madeline glanced over towards the man from before, her mouth slightly parted. His features were still unclear, but his eyes were the only thing visible in the faded moonlight. They glimmered with a strange sense of fondness that sent a shiver down her spine.

_Calm down Maddie, you've done this millions of times, just get it over with and then you can go get your fix and pay rent. It will all be over before you know it._ The man turned and opened his door, sliding out and onto his feet.

"Sorry about the mud, my driveway isn't paved very well." His voice rumbled before he slammed the door shut. Madeline chose to ignore all of this fake concern he was giving her and just get on with her business. She opened her door and slid down to her feet, closing it behind her. Her heels dug into the mud and made an unpleasant suction noise when she walked.

_Man, he didn't pave this at all._ She looked over to the man who was currently waiting by the front for her, making sure that she followed. At the sight of her, he turned around to unlock the door without a word. Madeline made her way over, ever step feeling heavier and heavier as she neared her doom. She stepped inside the house after him, taking in the new scents and surroundings. He clicked on the light-switch, allowing her more things to take in. It smelt like pastries and polished wood and had nice clean flooring and walls. _What is he? Probably some sort of businessman or something I guess..._ She followed him into the living room where he sat down on one of the soft-looking sofas. She stopped at the edge of it, her fake smile back where it belonged. His face was hidden by a light pink scarf, and he still wore all of his heavy clothing. She couldn't help but stare into his piercing amethyst eyes. They looked as if he could see into her deepest darkest secrets. She felt another chill run up her spine. Well, it's now or never.

"Why don't you go use the washroom and clean up before we start anything." He said, his eyes looking over towards the blank TV hanging on the wall in front of him.

Maddie nodded in agreement. "O-ok, where might that be?"

He looked back up at her and towards the hall they originally came from. "Through the door on the left just as you come in, take as long as you need."

She nodded in thanks, turning on her heel and walking back where she came. Pushing through the door, she locked it behind herself. _I guess I could freshen up a bit._ She flicked the light on and turned towards the mirror. Again a deep feeling of shame pulled her down at the sight of her reflection. She turned on the water and cupped her hands under the steady stream. The water was nice and warm, definitely not as cold as the rain outside. She plashed it in her face, relishing the warm feeling it gave her. _I can do this, he doesn't seem to be the abusive type, so this will be a bit easier than I thought_. Madeline looked back up at her reflection, rubbing a bit of the makeup from around her eye so it looked perfect. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door back up and walked back out. _Everything is going to be fine. _She stopped in the living room, looking a bit puzzled at the sight in front of her.

The man had taken both his coat and boots off, discarding them off to the side and leaving the scarf on. He was watching the TV with slight curiosity while his hand rested on a large brown cat by his side. What did this man_ really_ want with her? Why was he leading on with all of these strange things? Madeline strode over and glanced up at the TV. It was some British show with a man in his time-traveling telephone booth who went back in time to fix weird alien happenings. Maddie remembered seeing it on every once in a while. They were on the thirty-first doctor, who was a blonde man with emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows.

The man looked up at her with a faint smile and patted the other side of him that wasn't occupied. "Come, watch with me."

Madeline felt a little anger rise up in her. What was this? When was she going to do it and get her money? She really needed to get her money so she could get her fix soon, or else she knew she would lose it.

"When are we..., you know." Maddie stepped in front of him and made a motion with her hands to emphasize her point.

The man's eyebrows pulled together and he looked a little distraught. "Can't it just wait?" He asked, sounding a bit childish.

Maddie huffed, and plopped down next to him, crossing her arms. She was beginning to lose patience. Why did he insist on playing such mind games, she just wanted to get it over with already.

They watched the program until it came to an end about thirty minutes later and commercial went on. It wasn't so bad, but Maddie was completely confused after not watching every episode until then. She turned to the man who was now surfing through the channels in search of something better to watch. He immediately did the same, setting the remote down by his cat. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, waiting for her to speak.

"What is it you actually want from me?" Madeline leaned on the side of the couch, staring into his face.

He closes his eyes and took a deep breath, looking a bit stressed. "You really don't remember me?" His voice sounded a bit hurt.

Maddie was completely caught off guard, confusion splayed out on her face. What did he mean by that? They haven't ever met in her whole life... unless he was an old customer... No, she was pretty sure she hasn't seen him. Maybe he was the guy from the bar? No, that man was shorter and had a different accent.

He clearly saw her confusion, and stood up from the sofa with a frown. "Stay here." He left her to her thoughts and walked further into the house, disappearing around a corner. A few minutes later he returned with something in his hands. He eyed it with the same fondness from before showing.

Maddie was still left in the dark with what he said, her head starting to hurt as she thought. She watched him sit down, glancing over at the object. It was some sort of picture in a frame, though she couldn't see it from the light glaring off of it.

"What...?" He moved it so they could both see it clearly. She looked completely confused at the image, still nothing ringing a bell. It was a picture of two little children standing in a snowy scene. On the left stood a little blonde girl with bright purple eyes with the biggest of smiles, and on the right stood a taller boy with silvery-blonde hair and darker colored eyes, his smile was just as big. As she stared at it, she felt more and more familiar with it. _Is that... It can't be... _Her eyes widened as a sudden memory hit her. She remembered playing in the snow with another boy that day when their parents came out and gave them hot chocolate. As she remembered it, she could have swore the taste of chocolate clung in her throat. It really was him... He was back from Russia.

"I-Ivan... It's been so long, I thought I lost you forever." Her mind was slowly unfolding with memories spent with him. Maddie felt tears forming in her eyes, how could she have forgotten such a big part of her childhood?

She leaned over and fell onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "It's been too long..." Her tears began to fall uncontrollably, running down her face. Ivan returned the hug and held her protectively with his strong arms.

"Da, It has been, and finding you like this has made leaving even more regrettable." He petted her hair, picking out the small sparkles weaved among the blonde strands. "It's hard to see you like this, Maddie."

Madeline cried harder, hugging him tighter for comfort. "T-they do such horrible things, Ivan, I'm glad to see you again." She could remember the day he had left Canada to move back to Russia with his family, it broke her heart for the longest time. Over the years though, she must have let go of such memories and became emotionless. Now that he was back, she didn't know if she could take it if he left again. She continued to cry into his chest, letting out all of her bottled-up feelings.

Ivan was glad to be with her again, but he couldn't brush off the terrible feeling that it was his fault that she was in this state. His eyes traveled down to her clothing and pale skin. He frowned at it, _Oh Maddie, what have you done to yourself?_

"Maddie," Ivan whispered gently. She took a moment to hush her sobbing before she attempted to speak.

"Y-yes?" Madeline looked up at him with her puffy red eyes, her face lined with long black streaks of makeup.

Ivan tilted his head a little to look into her eyes, his face stone serious. "What are you taking? You look like you've been dragged through hell and back." He ran his finger over her cheek to wipe away some of her makeup.

She looked down in shame at his question, clearly displeased with herself. "Heroin... but I've been trying to get off of it for a few weeks..." Her voice fadded out as she spoke, becoming very sheepish with the subject.

Ivan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to swallow the hard news. He had hoped against everything that she really hadn't been using anything. "Don't lie to me Maddie, I know when you're lying." Again, he stared hard at her face, a questioning brow lifted.

Madeline's face became red and more tears threatened to fall. "I-I'm teling you, I haven't had any in a while-"

He glanced over at her back and shook his head. "Not from what I see," Reaching over, he removed an empty syringe from her shorts pocket and lifted it up to both of their faces. "It looks as if you've had it very recently. Maddie, why are you doing this to yourself?" He set it on the coffee table and turned back to her. She looked away, not daring to face his piercing violet gaze. He was right, and she knew that. That one she had used the day before.

"Is there any more?" Ivan asked. His prodding was making it even harder for her to lie.

Madeline sat up, a frown on her face. She turned her back to him and removed the two empty syringes from her bra. Turning back she handed them to him, still not looking into his face. Her stomach was in knots, and her mind screamed at her for giving them away. She would regret that later, but she couldn't lie to Ivan now that he was back, it felt too wrong. He took them from her and placed them next to the other, nodding thanks.

"Thank you, I'm sorry but I have to make sure that you don't hurt yourself anymore, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Ivan pulled her back into his arms, gently rubbing her shoulder. "I love you too much to see you in pain." He whispered softly.

Madeline cherished those words, haven't had heard them in years. It felt good to have someone care about her, especially Ivan. "Please don't leave me again Ivan, I need you." She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and took a deep breath.

"I won't leave you ever again, I promise." He closed his eyes and calmly ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled weakly, enjoying their familiarity and affection drifting all around her. "You can even stay here with me if you like." He offered.

"No, you don't have to Ivan-" He cut her off.

"I don't want you getting touched like that anymore Maddie, I know what they do, and it makes me mad to think that anyone would hurt my little Sunflower. You can sleep in my sister's room tonight."

Maddie's cheeks flushed red when he called her by that name. "O-ok... Are you sure?"

Ivan leaned his head down and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Quite sure."

"Thank you Ivan, I love you." She closed her eyes with a small smile.

"I love you too." He opened up his eyes and glanced up at the TV as it flashed onto commercial. It reflected an image of bright pinks and reds, a large heart in the middle.

"Want to impress that special someone? Buy Feliciano's delicious chocolate strawberries for $24.99 and have them sent to your Valentine with a personalized love letter!"

A sudden though hit Ivan, and he smiled. "One second Maddie, I have to get up." He felt her head nod, and she sat up, looking over at him questioningly. Ivan stood up and stretched his arms.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go get something." He rounded the couch and walked out of the room and out of sight, leaving Madeline alone on the couch. She shrugged and moved over to pet his cat, who was purring loudly.

Ivan strode into his kitchen, where the smell of pastries grew stronger. He had made cinnamon rolls earlier that morning when he was expecting his sisters. Now that they had canceled due to weather, he could warm them up and enjoy them with someone he cared for. When he though about it, he guessed that poor Madeline probably hasn't tasted anything this good in ages. He filched on the light to his kitchen and skimmed over his counters. Spotting the neatly placed plate of cinnamon rolls wrapped in clear plastic to preserve them. He smiled and walked over to them, taking the wrapping off. The smell drifted up to his nose, and he let out a soft sigh of contentment. Ivan picked them up and opened the oven to heat them up. Closing it afterwards, he set a timer for three minutes and peaked over the corner at the living room. Madeline was playing with his cat with a meek smile on her face. _Good boy, keep her distracted while I make a nice treat for us. _Ivan opened up another drawer and took out a sticky note and a sharpie. He glanced up at the time ticking away and back down at the paper.

"Happy Valentines day, I hope this can make up for all of the Valentines days we've missed together." Ivan shrugged and put away his sharpie, he wasn't the best with words, at least he got his point across. He waited another minute before stopping the timer right as it was about to go off. He took out some oven mitts and slid out the large plate of cinnamon rolls. His whole body was filled with a nice warm feeling as the original smell was strengthened. He had to stop himself from eating one as he stuck the note on the edge of the plate and quickly rushed back to his old friend.

Madeline giggled as the big brown cat hopped around her with bright enthusiasm. He let out deep mewling sounds and pounced onto her hand. She laughed and flipped him over onto his back, watching him flail around playfully. "Gotcha!" He sat up suddenly, his ears perking up and his head turning in the direction of where his master left. "What is it?" She followed his gaze. Ivan walked in with a huge plate in his hands, a sweet smile on his face.

"I hope you're hungry~" Madeline's eyes widened and her mouth began to water at the smell coming from him. She knew that smell anywhere, it was homemade cinnamon rolls!

"I-Ivan you didn't have to..." She scooched back over to her side of the couch to make room for him. He sat down between them, shaking his head.

"Nyet, I did, it is Valentines day after all." Ivan set the plate down on the coffee table and picked up one of the sweet treats. "Here, try one." He handed it to her with a smile as sweet as the glistening white frosting.

Madeline stared down at the pastry in her hand, her face flushing a light pink. "T-thank you." She took a small bite, her mood instantly picking up. If she couldn't have heroin, frosting could most definitely take it's place. She had a hard time containing her delight as the sweet flavor filled her mouth and tickled her tongue.

Ivan blushed beside her, picking one for himself as well. "I'm glad you like it, It was the least I could do to make it up to you." He enjoyed his own and ripped a piece for his cat.

"You are amazing Ivan, I don't deserve such a great friend like you..." A sudden wave of regret weighed in her chest. Usually around now she would go through with-drawls and make her moody about even the best of things. Ivan leaned over and hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh..." He planted a soft kiss on her lips, but did not deepen it with a mouthful of cinnamon roll. It was enough to make her blush though, which caused him to as well.

"I love you so much." She leaned over to hug him without getting him all sticky.

"I love you too Maddie, and I hope we can spend next Valentines day like this. You, me, and принц, all together again." He smiled meekly, giving his cat a quick glance before returning his eyes on the blonde beside him.

Madeline smiled back. "Now that I'm with you, I can feel like my old self again. I will only have to pleasure one man, and that man deserves it more than any other on this earth." She set down her food, as did Ivan, and they both hugged. Ivan leaned his head in to kiss her again, she returned it with passion. She had a long way to go, but Ivan believed in time that they could both heal the wounds that had surfaced when they were separated. Neither of them would have to spend another Valentines day alone.

**Well, I'm happy-crying now... please review~! P.S. Haha Dr. Who reference XD**


End file.
